1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shelves and more particularly pertains to a new window shelf for allowing the installation of a window shelf from within a house and does not inflict damage by way of tools or fasteners on the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window shelves is known in the prior art. More specifically, window shelves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art window shelves include U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,852; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,451; U.S. Pat. Des. 288,570; U.S. Pat. Des. 266,827; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,812; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,015.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patens do not disclose a new window shelf. The inventive device includes a pair of suspenders are provided each including a vertically oriented member and a horizontally oriented member in the form of an angle iron. The angle iron has a vertical extent with an inboard end perpendicularly coupled to a bottom end of the vertically oriented member and extended outwardly therefrom. Associated therewith is a horizontal extent defining an inwardly extending ledge. Also included is truss having a first end coupled to an outboard end of the angle iron and a second end coupled to a top end of the vertically oriented member. A vertical slot is formed in the vertically oriented member adjacent the top end thereof. A foot is integrally coupled to the horizontal extent of the angle iron adjacent the inboard end thereof. Such foot extends inwardly from the respective angle iron with a pad lining a bottom surface thereof. Next provided is a pair of ears each having an L-shaped configuration. Each ear is defined by a first plate and second plate. The second plate is integrally coupled perpendicularly with respect to the first plate. Further, the second plate has a lip extending therefrom in a direction opposite from that which the first plate extends. In use, the first plate of each ear is coupled on opposite sides of a window with padding situated therebetween. As such, the second plate extends outwardly from a wall in which the window resides and the lip extends inwardly towards the window. By this structure, the slots of the suspenders may be engaged with the lips of the ears such that the feet of the suspenders rest on a window stool. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an extendible support plate assembly is provided including a pair of rectilinear plates. Such plates include a rectilinear first plate with a top face, a bottom face, a front face, and a rear face defining a pair of open ends. Also included is a rectilinear second plate with a top face, a front face, and a rear face defining a pair of open ends and an open bottom. Formed on the top face of both plates is a plurality of linearly aligned apertures. Preferably, such apertures are located adjacent the associated front face of the plates. During use of the present invention, the second plate may be slidably inserted within the first plate such that at least one of the apertures of each plate are aligned thereby allowing the securement of the relative positions of the plates via a pin. Note FIG. 2. This allows the support plate assembly to be supported by the ledges of the suspenders.
In these respects, the window shelf according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the installation of a window shelf from within a house and does not inflict damage by way of tools or fasteners on the window.